dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Avenger Upbringing
Requirements One character (hero or villian) Sidekick if you want one A backstory for your character Description In Star City a mysterious hero named Avenger has appeared. Every one wants him to join them. But little do they know that he has a robot enemy that will destroy all meta-humans and anyone who stands between him if he is not stopped. Roster Sign your character up for the first roleplaying mission on the wiki! Avenger: User:Arbita the lead role of the story Unsigned Comment by--User:Arbita Hey great Idea Arbita Right now I cannot play, but when I have the time (probably in thirty-sixty minutes) I will be able to enter Remember to put the --~~~~ after every post Or the signature button (3rd from last) on the topbar.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 17:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Arbita, how you kind of control my character is called god-modding. It means you are controlling other things than your character and the characters NPCs. I will let you through for now. But, later you need to at least collaborate with the other author(s) before you use or control their character.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 03:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) The Story The streets He hid behind the boxes waiting for some thing to happen. Suddenly he jumped out with both pistols firing at the criminals. They fired back. He saw them throw the stolen money in a truck and ran while two stayed back. He quickly kicked one in the stomach and threw him against the other one. He quickly pulled out his Walkie-Talkie and said to it, "Blasterman, I need back up. I'll give you the briefing when you get here. --Avenger 17:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Soon enough Blasterman flew down from the heights of above, he came down with a thud. Blasterman camly said," Long time no see, Avenger. What's going on?" "Bank robbery. Have a tracking device on them but we have to find them quickly." He jumped on his motorcycle and sped towards him. "Hop on" he said. They were quickly speeding through the town and found the truck. "There is only one way to get on" he said. He quickly fired his grapple gun at the truck and pulled himself onto it while Blasterman flew on to it, leaving the motorcycle behind. Avenger fired several rounds at the drivers while Blasterman took the money from the trunk. Eventually, the money was all out, Blasterman made fists and burst through the window from the trunk and grabbed the passenger by the neck. He threw the man off the truck. "We're gonna fall in the water" he yelled as it approached a river. He fell in along with truck. "HELP!" he yelled to Blasterman. He tried to reach for his grapple gun but couldn't find it. He got on the truck but it was sinking too fast to make a difference. He found the grapple gun and fired it but it missed He then jumped and held on to the fence between the sidewalk and the river. Pulling himself on to the sidewalk he was on the ground panting. He found the motorcycle with a note from Blasterman: Sorry about that. If your reading this you are probably alive. Sincerly, Blasterman Through the point of view of Blasterman: Blasterman's visor showed Zatanna and her saying," Report to the Watchtower, Immediately. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern all are away. I'm the only one he..." the reception was cut. Blasterman swiftly wrote a note and left it on the motorcycle that Avenger had. He jumped and flew away to the moon. He eventually got there and burst through the window of the control room. He saw Zatanna laying on the ground. He walked over to her. He carried her in his arms. Blasterman then placed her on the table in the middle. He heard a creak from the back of the room. He looked behind him and saw an old enemy, Brainiac. Zatanna then woke up with a grunt. Blasterman asked," Are you okay?" Zatanna then held her head and said," Yes, except this terrible headache." Braniac then said," Justice League Again, or should I say Zatanna and Blasterman." Brainiac then shot Blasterman, but he dodged with one punch in the jaw, Brainiac fell down and exploded. "Error, bad guy," Zatanna said. She gave her attention to Blasterman, but he already left to earth. One day later Avenger fired his grapple gun at the purse, pulling it away from him. Before he could respond he kicked him in the face knocking him out. "Here you go" he said to the victim, before going into the alley and seeing someone he had not seen in a long time. "We meet again." said T.M.E.R. "Your still a rusty bucket of bolts" he said before shooting him. It hit nothing."Your a hologram!" he said. "Yes. I have a message for the Justice League. In five days I am going to destroy the Watchtower. If you or anyone try to stop me you will be destroyed.". The hologram disappeared. Blasterman flew down after seeing Avenger. He asked him, "Who where you talking to?" "TMER!" "I am not Familiar with TMER, who is that?" Blasterman said. "A robotic metahuman hunter" he said. Then suddenly a gang of thugs closed around them. Quickly Avenger whistled, and his sidekick Bandit rushed in on a motorcycle the thugs and before they knew it, they were all knocked out. Avenger, activating his com-link said, "Jonn, you know the drill." before being teleported to the Watchtower. The Watchtower Avenger, stepping off the teleporter, looked at his watch. "Just in time for lunch." he said before walking to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria he got lunch. A slice of pizza, mashed potatoes, and a soda. He sat down at a table with Hawkgirl. "We still have plans for tonight?" she asked. "Yep" he said. She hugged him, and he kissed her on the cheek before eating his lunch. Star City Avenger (not in costume) and Hawkgirl (not in costume either) walked into a nice french restaurant in Star City. "Table for two" he said to the waiter before being escorted to a table. After a little while they had eaten their food before they heard gunshots. "We have to go." he said before leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table and running outside. They quickly changed into costume. They quickly arrived at the scene. Someone was holding up a chemical truck and had Green Arrow as a hostage. The theif said "Give us the chemical or the Green Arrow gets it.". Avenger, running to stop him hit the case with the bottle, which broke causing him to enhale the gases. The theif was caught by the Arrow. Hawkgirl asked "How do you feel?'." I don't have heat vision or super-strength if thats what your asking." he replied. "How did you know that was what I was thinking?" she asked. "I think those gases gave me the power to read minds." he replied. James Jett (aka Blasterman) came walking into the restaurant. He saw his producer who was there for a meeting with James. He walked over to her table and said," So, Julia, why did you call this meeting." James then noticed she was wearing a for fitting blue silk dress. If anybody would know, she wasn't here for business. "Oh, come on James you think I come back from a vacation from America Island and expect you to come visit me in a fancy restaurant for work? I think not," she said. They both arched over the table to kiss. A waiter then came and said," What may I serve you today?" "I'll have the Indian Ocean Spaghetti, with a glass of Mediterranean White Wine," James said. "I'll have the same," Julia said. The waiter took their menus. And they talked to each other for a bit when their food came. They soon ate it up. Julia then had to leave so she payed the tip. James left and saw Avenger, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow. He knew something was wrong so he took his visor from his Minimizer Cube and put it on. Soon his blond hair turned brown and his clothes transformed to green and white, before then he became, Blasterman. Avenger heard a large thump. "What was that?" Hawkgirl asked. They all turned around and saw a huge robot. "Oh no" Avenger gasped. He knew it was controlled by T.M.E.R. Green Arrow quickly fired nearly all his arrows to no effect. Avenger said "Arrow, do you have a taser arrow?'. "I do. But there is no way to fry the motherboard if I can't directly hit it." He replied. "There's a cooling vent on the back of it's head but we need to turn it around for you to reach it with your arrow." he said. "But none of us is strong enough to get it to turn that way without getting killed." he replied. "I will, I'm the strongest, you three distract while I get him around," Blasterman said. They all started pretending that they were afraid. Blasterman then flew up. TMER's droid didn't notice. He then slowly delegated to the back of him. Blasterman then punched him in the back. The droid then turned around and started shooting from a machine gun. Blasterman started deflecting them with his gauntlets. "Now, would be a good time!" yelled Blasterman reflecting with all his might. Green Arrow took a tazer arrow and shot it on the back of the robot's head. The droid soon fell. Breathless, Blasterman said," Good job. What next?" "We go to the Watchtower and rest." said the Green Arrow. "Fine with me." Avenger said with a yawn. "Watchtower" he said sleepily before being teleported to the Watchtower. Bomb Crisis 1 A.M A shrill alarm sounded waking Avenger up. "All personal get suited up and on the bridge immediately." Jonn yelled on the intercom. Avenger quickly suited up before running to the bridge. "What is it Jonn?' Avenger asked. "5 nuclear missiles were just fired from the United States at Europe." Jonn said. "Why would they do that?!?!" Avenger asked. "We believe a hacker did it. You need to get to your places quickly." Jonn said. "Avenger, Hawkgirl,and Blasterman stop the missiles." They all stepped on to teleporter and were off to a missile control station. The Control Room They were in a dark room with a bunch of scared looking people on computers. "What's the missile's approximated hit time?" Avenger said. "4 A.M" a person said. "Sir!" another voice said. "Yes?". "The Europeans are firing missiles back." he said. "It's a Bomb Crisis." he said. "Avenger and Bandit, can you take the missiles from the US? J'onn and I will get the Europe," Blasterman said. "Yes, but I need to hack the missiles targeting code to do it." replied Avenger. "Or get in physical contact with the missiles and use my computer to hack them." he said. 'I can get you to the missiles." Hawkgirl said. "Ok let's go." he said. The Skies The European Missiles Avenger, Bandit, and Hawkgirl were in a Javelin flying to the missiles. "Avenger we are close to missiles." Hawkgirl said. "I'm ready!" Avenger yelled. The exit opened. Avenger quickly found a place to insert a cord. He pressed a few buttons and the missile started to stop. He quickly did the same for all the missile. He then fired a grapple gun at the open hatch and pulled himself in. He said "Not to hard was it?" before the javelin was hit and sent spiraling into Europe. The American Missiles "Blasterman, we need your help. Our Javelin is going down over Europe. We are going to crash if not." Avenger yelled into his com-link. "J'onn, you take these missiles," Blasterman then flew away to Europe as fast as he could, which took ten seconds. He then flew down to the fallin javelin. He went under it and tried to lift it higher. It kept falling all of the sudden Blasterman felt weak, and unable to use his powers. He was falling along with the javelin. He soon blacked out. "Hawk, see if you can grab Blasterman. We need to get off here!" Avenger yelled. Hawkgirl flew out and grabbed him. Avenger saw the ground. "We have to jump." Avenger yelled. They all jumped and hit the ground before the Javelin hit the ground and exploded. They all woke up in the Watchtower medical bay. The workers noticed they was awake and let him out of the pod he was in. "How are you all feeling." a worker asked. "Ok" Avenger said. "Where is Blasterman?" he asked. "Right this way." he said. They walked down a hallway where they saw some people using a machine on him. "He was exposed to some mysterious radiation." he said. "We are removing it from his body." he said. They saw him start to come awake. "How do you feel?" a doctor asked him. "Terrible. Is Huntress here, I much desire to speak with her," Blasterman said. "Sure." the doctor said. Avenger asked "Now that you mention it could I see The Question." "Again, sure." the doctor replied. "Thanks" Avenger said, before walking to The Question's room. The Question's room "Hello Cousin Question." said Avenger. "I was wondering if you could let me use your computer equipment.". "Sure. Why?" the Question asked. "I want to see if there is a connection between James Jett and Helena Wayne." "Ok." Avenger got on a computer typed in a few words. "So there is." he said. Huntress's room "Well, Blasterman, I haven't seen you in a while. I've heard from the doctor that you lost your powers," said Huntress. "Yes, Aunt Helena. We are not sure why, but we got the scientists on the job. I hope they find a way to get them back," said Blasterman. "At least if your still alive," Huntress said giving her nephew a hug," Batman is helping Superman with something, but Robin is here." "Mr. Grayson? Really? I haven't seen him since the Alternate Blasterman Crisis. May I see him?" Blasterman asked. "Sure he is on the command room," said Huntress. Blasterman then walked his way to the elevator and found his way to the command room. He walked over to Robin. Robin turned around with a big smile on his face. He held out his hand for Blasterman to shake. Blasterman shook it also with a smile. "Blasterman, long time no see. I am glad to see you," the Robin said. "Mr. Grayson, It has been a while," Blasterman said. The two continued to talk until a beeping came from the computer screen. It showed America Island. "Batman, and Superman are in trouble. I have the Batplane in the hangar, Follow me!" said the Robin. America Island Blasterman got in the co-pilot's seat in the Batplane. Robin soon left the HQ and started towards America island. "I am useless without my powers, what am I supposed to do?" asked Blasterman. "Batman, Huntress, nor I have powers either. We use gadgets, you can take one of the guns from the back," said Robin. Blasterman looked back to what was about twenty different types of guns and hand held devices. Blasterman took one of the chainguns. They soon landed to find Superman and Batman fighting some robots. Blasterman jumped out and started shooting at the robots that were red and black. They started falling, but more came if one died. They soon found a generator that kept respawning them. "Batman, Blasterman, you get the generator," Superman said. Both with frowns on their faces started fighting through to the generator where Batman put one of his bat bombs on it. They soon jumped for cover. The generator exploded with a shockwave of Booms! and Whirs. "Good job, Batman," Blasterman said. Batman ignored his grandson and kept walking to his batplane. He took off with Robin. "What's the matter with you and him?" Asked Superman. "I'd rather not speak about it," said Blasterman. "Have it your way," Superman said. He and blasterman soon got teleported to the Watchtower. Trophy Room Avenger looked around the trophy room. Batarangs, past costumes, items from villans, even a amount of amazonian fabric, the same kind used in Blasterman's costume. He found something he knew well. The Quantum Rifle. One of the weapons he used in the past to defeat T.M.E.R. He knew he could use it if needed. He found what he was looking for. His pocket dimension opener ring. He could also use it to transport to his base of operations. He took it and created a portal to his base of operations. Under Lark Mansion He looked around his cave. He was about to go on a manhunt for any remaining robots on America Island. He got on his airplane and flew to America Island. A few hours later... He picked off the last robot before teleporting to the watchtower. "Looks as if nothings happening, we are allowed to go to our quarters for tonight," Blasterman said to the Avenger. "I'll go to sleep now." he said before going to his room and taking a nap. "Tomorrow we are going to go to the JLA Museum for the opening for the Channel 67 News," Blasterman said. "Ok." One Day Later The Channel 67 news crew was at the JLA Museum filming the opening of the museum by Blasterman, Avenger, and Green Arrow. After cutting the ribbon they went inside the building. There were villain and heros dummys everywhere. It was very large. After being in the museum he went back to the Watchtower. He was tired and needed a rest. TMER comes TMER was attacking! He had come earlier than expected and was defeating everyone in his path. The 3 first lines of defense had gone down, and the last line of defense was Batman, Nightwing, Avenger, Blasterman, and Zatanna. TMER was here and were fighting him except Avenger who got injured severely during the battle and counted on the rest to stop or destroy him. He was able to gasp "Go for the head. It's his weak spot.". Blasterman flew over to TMER, before he could give TMER a good crack in the jaw, TMER punched Blasterman in his stomach. he flew back and hit the wall. He fell to the ground and was so weak, he couldn't get back up. Zatannna than chanted a fire ball to be thrown at TMER. It hit him in his chest. It had no effect. He then sent a shock to Zatanna. and she fell to the ground also. She got back up and decided to help Blaster. "Thanks," Blasterman said as Zatanna helped him up. She chanted a spell to heal Blasterman. Blasterman soon came out of his limp and stood firm. "Avenger, you're the only one who can stop him," Blasterman said. "Stand back." Avenger said before pulling out his Quantum Rifle and shooting him in the head. "Well that takes care of that. For now." Avenger said. The End